So we may have turned Eyes Rutherford into a girl
by Wierd and Ruth-kun
Summary: Eyes Rutherford suddenly wakes up one morning a girl! (we provide no explanation) Will Kanon survive his PMSing? What about the other Blade Children? ... and wait a minute Eyes is pregnant?
1. Chapter 1

**Weird: Finally I have finished my tiny little fan-fiction. Why must this take me soooooo long?** Ruth-kun: Because you're slow. **Weird: Hey don't be mean, or I won't finish updating.** Ruth-kun:-pout- fine, JUST HURRY UP ALREADY I WANNA READ IT! **Weird: But, I already read it to you. Ruth-kun: I don't care, I wanna read it. Weird: ok let me just give them the warning.**

**Warning: this fan fiction contains aspects that some readers may be uncomfortable with such as gay marriage (this chapter only), incest** not inset blade-cest **...blade-cest horrible perverted comments (mostly on Ruth-kun and Kousuke's parts)** Hey! **and P.M.S.-ing, that is why this fan-fiction is rated mature.**

**Also I do not own any of the spiral characters and only jointly own the original plot elements with my good 'friend' Ruth-kun. Now onward shall we embark!**

So Many Damn Its

Eyes wakeup to find that Kanon's room was still dark with night. This was unusual for him, considering that it was normally a fierce struggle on Kanon's and the other Blade Children's parts to get him awake by mid-day, but he was soon reminded of the anguish that had torn him from sleep. Groaning in pain, as he felt what could only be his hip bones prying themselves open, Eyes rolled over to see what time it was.

7:03

'Damn it,' thought Eyes, 'by the time I go back to sleep. Kanon will just try to wake me up again.' Seeing that it was technically a decent hour in the morning, Eyes decided that he might as well not fight the already losing battle and get up.

Carefully, so as not to wake Kanon, Eyes got out of bed. One upright he began to feel sick to his stomach. Now Eyes was starting to get concerned. Though he was certainly no stranger to pain, Eyes had never felt anything like this before.

Clutching his stomach, Eyes stumbled blindly towards the adjoining bathroom. He hoped that he wasn't getting sick, or at least it wasn't something Kanon could catch. Absentmindedly Eyes flipped on the light and went over to the sink to splash some water on his face.

Looking up Eyes let out a bloodcurdling scream that managed to shatter the mirror.

Kanon woke with a start. Worried, he looked over to where Eyes had been sleeping. Damn it he was missing. Eyes was gone, damn it, with only blood-soaked sheets left in his place.

Kanon remembered the scream that had woken him and hurried towards it. If some damned Hunter had hurt Eyes they'd barely live long enough to regret it. But when he got to the bathroom, Kanon didn't find a hunter, instead he found a strange purple-haired, blue-eyed girl.

"What the... Eyes?" Kanon voice rose slightly and squeaked as he said Eye's name. In shock, Kanon began looking his spouse up and down. Eyes seemed to realize that the boxers he (she) had gone bed in weren't covering everything that they needed to now, and did his (her) best to mend the fact.

"Damn it," Kanon said again.

**Weird:Story so pathetically short, intro so pathetically long. Any way please don't hesitate to ask me any questions about this (just please be nice)** Ruth-kun: Also we're not going to update until we get a review.


	2. Chapter 2

Wierd: for the last time, no! I will not help you write a Bill/Charlie FanFiction!

Ruth-kun: please!

Wierd: no!

Ruth-kun: you said the same thing about Kanon/Eyes! Now look!

Wierd: I wouldn't touch Bill/Charlie with a ten foot pole!

Ruth-kun: how about a three foot?

Wierd: NO!

Ruth-kun: your hand?

Wierd: you've been reading a Bill/Charlie FanFiction haven't you?

Ruth-kun: actually, I wrote some! All I have to do is post it once I finally have the proper time to do it!

Wierd: oh...goat! What is with you and incest!?

Ruth-kun:... It's cute?

Wierd: why?

Ruth-kun: hey, at least when I'm writing fan fics I'm acting like my happy self!

Wierd: more like mad...

Ruth-kun: so... Will you? Please?

Wierd: ... I'm gonna go study for exams. (Walks away)

Ruth-kun: wait!

Wierd: (shuts door in Ruth-kuns face)

Ruth-kun: ow! ... (Sigh) hnnn? Oh! Right! Here you guys go! While you read this, I'm gonna go try to convince Wierd it's a good idea!

Kousuke: it won't damn work.

Ruth-kun: but I have to try! So shut the damn up!

DISCLAIMER: I will own spiral when I am gay, and marry Wierd. Which I'm not! So there!

WARNINGS: Mentions of gay marriage, that is now straight, and blood. Oh! And Ryoko bashing! Or at least her body image.

Kousuke: I thought it was just the last damned chapter.

Ruth-kun: shut up, damn it!

Reviews:

A-non-nee-mouse:

Wierd: maybe...

Ruth-kun: heck ya!

Kousuke:... I've seen this before. It was during SharkTank.(points at Ruth-kun) You are on a sugar high!

Ruth-kun: Heck ya! And I got this chapter, and there ain't a damn thing you can do!

Kousuke: (cowers)

Wierd: Wha-?!

Ruth-kun: (rolls eyes) drama queen.

"Damn it!" Kanon said.

Eyes felt awkward just standing there without proper clothes. (Or any clothes, as his boxers have seemed to slip down from their original place)

Suddenly a knock on the door disrupted the awkwardness of the situation. Kanon went to answer his bedroom door. He opened it to reveal the other blade children standing there, worried expressions on their faces.

"Is everything alright?" Rio asked. Her orange and yellow pjs and her messy hair made it clear that she just got out of bed.

"Erm... No, not really." Kanon said, scratching the back of his head.

"What's wrong?" Ryoko asked.

"It's, uh..." Kanon's face turned red.

Eyes came out of the bathroom, only wearing one of Kanon's t-shirts. Eyes seemed to have gotten slightly smaller, because it now reached Eyes' knee. Kousuke's eyes became unintentionally fixated on Eyes chest, where two breasts now seemed to have formed.

Eyes body trembled slightly. He (she) felt light headed and dizzy. A weird sensation seemed to buzz from his (her) stomach to his chest and made him (her) feel dazed. The girls noticed the blood sliding down Eyes' inner thigh.

Rio and Ryoko exchanged sympathetic looks. Rio stepped past Kanon and toke Eyes' hand.

"Com'on Eyes," she said sympathetically to the ex-male, her voice gentle as she lead him(her) out the room. "Ryoko and I will help you, just let us, okay?"

And they took him into Ryoko's room.

About thirty minuets later when Ryoko's door opened and let the two males in, who had gotten changed. Kousuke wore his Green jacket and a pair of blue jeans. Kanon wore a untucked maroon button down collared shirt and a pair of black jeans.

Both entered the room. Rio wore a white sun dress with pink flowers all over and a green sash. Ryoko wore a black plaid skirt and a white t-shirt.

"Introducing, the newly dressed, Eyes Hilbert!" Rio said, pulling said person from the bathroom.

Kanon looked his husband-turned-wife over. Eyes was shorter than before, but still taller than Ryoko. Eyes wore a red cami, the straps seemed to double, revealing a second pair of light blue ones, that seemed to rest gently on his(her) shoulders. Though it seemed to be a little too tight in the bust area. Eyes now had slender curves that moved smoothly to his hips. His hips were more slender than before, but Kanon noted that the capris looked slightly baggy on his spouse.

Eyes cheeks seemed a little softer as did his jaw line. His(her) lips looked a slight bit more red than before, and slightly fuller. His(her) eyelashes seemed thicker, and slightly darker. Eyes light lavender hair was around his(her) shoulders, but now it seemed to hold a slight wave to it.

Kanon looked to his side and noticed Kousuke's wide eyes. Kanon shot Kousuke a glare.

"Wow! It fits! Sorta..." Kousuke whispered, his cheeks slightly read.

"No it doesn't." Eyes voice was soft.

"What do you mean?" Kousuke asked stupidly.

"The lower half of the clothing is too big. And the upper half is too small."

"Wha-what?!" Ryoko gasped, her face turning red. "Then that means... I can't believe this!"

"What?" Kousuke asked.

"My brother has a bigger bust size then me!" She said, hiding her face in her hands.

Kanon shook his head, then turned to look back at Eyes. Eyes then tucked his(her) long bangs behind his(her) ear.

Kanon starred into those blue irises. They were now a darker blue, as Eyes' eyes tend to do when he(she) is scared and afraid. They shimmered with unshed tears.

Kanon toke a few steps closer to Eyes and pulled him(her) into him, causing the latter to bury his(her) face into the formers shoulder. Kanon then stroked Eyes head, holding his spouse closer. Eyes' hands gripped Kanon's shirt tightly, as though if he(she) let go, said person would disappear, never to come back.

"It's okay." Kanon tried to reassure his husband-turned-wife. Eyes felt all sorts of light headedness and fluttery feelings that usually accompanied nervousness. Suddenly it felt like someone stabbed the lower part of his(her) stomach, and was now beating it with a electric mixer. And Eyes let out a small whimper, causing Kanon to hold him(her) closer, tighter. Eyes then moved his head to the crook of Kanon's neck and buried his(her) face into it.

"It's alright. It's alright." Kanon soothed, leaning his head onto Eyes'.

"Hey, Kanon," Rio piped up. "Why don't we go get Eyes some clothes that will fit him, for now."

Kanon nodded. Now they were going to the mall.

Ruth-kun: aaand done! Ta-da!

Wierd:... nice.

Ruth-kun: thank you! (Bows)

Review or no update!

'Til next time!

Over and out!

~Ruth-kun


End file.
